Follow the Wind
by hysterikku
Summary: M.I.N.C an Organization created by the 4th Mizukage Madara Uchiha, when he left three test subjects with the code names, Kisame, bakuretsu Awa, and nenshou ume escaped on a mission to seek vengance on the one who wronged them. This is their story...


Follow the Wind

By

Hysterikku

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except for my OCs and Jutsu. So stop bothering me already!**

_Kirigakure, the village of the mist; a village that was currently engaged in a civil war… The Mizukage in fear of Kekkei Genkai ordered his ninja to slaughter anyone who carried a blood limit. And so the rivers of the mist bleed blood. After a while the war stopped and the Mizukage, feeling safe from his potential enemies decided to focus on re-establishing Kirigakure to its rightful status in the ninja world. In order to do so he created M.I.N.C., the Mizukage Interrogation, and iNfiltration Corps._

_MINC is an experiment conducted by the Mizukage; what it does is it focuses on destroying every emotion except Anger, Bloodlust, and obedience. My name is Atrum Hoshigaki; my father was a missing ninja of the Seven Swordsman of the mist. At the age of 10, soldiers of MINC took me from my mother and stuck me in this program. For four years they tried to mold me and countless others into the perfect shinobi but me and a handful of other kids resisted…_

_Furious the Mizukage ordered me and my comrades to be executed on the day the civil war ended; but me and my friends were ready we had been secretly preparing for this day and in the dead of the night we escaped…_

Chapter 1: The Escape…

A shadow flashed across the roof as a 14 year old boy ran across the rooftop. He had dark blue hair and golden amber eyes. He wore a bright red straightjacket, white pants and had four red straps with hooks attached to his legs. A medical eyepatch covered his left eye, and his right eye was feline like a cat.

The boy slid down a pole before he ducked behind a box of crates and stared at a looming building in front of him. His eye narrowed as he noticed the guards patrolling the area. "Fuck…" he muttered as he tried to figure out a way to get across there without being seen. Glancing at his body he noticed the Chakra draining restraints that adorned his legs and arms. They regulated how much chakra he could use and so far he had exhausted about half of what he was given.

Glancing at the seals and then the guards he growled and stood up from his position; He then took a deep breath before he began to run towards the guards while channeling Wind natured chakra into his right leg causing the pants to become shredded from the force of the winds swirling around them. A roar escaped his lips and the boy ran full throttle towards the now alert guards who were rushing him with swords drawn. Skidding to a stop, the boy pivoted on his left leg and swung his right while releasing the wind chakra in his leg as he swung resulting in a "fang" made of pressurized wind flying towards the guards who were cut in half as the fang never slowed down and cut into the gate that blocked the building where it exploded with the force of ten exploding tags.

As the door fell down the boy dashed past the bisected guards and entered the building running up the wall using chakra he stopped as he entered a room that held cells left and right. The boy growled before he ran towards a random cell and peered inside.

A 13 year old girl was sitting on the damp floor with her head in between her knees. She had dark brown hair and had tomote eyes. Her hair was done in the style of twin buns and she wore a Straightjacket similar to the boy's only it had card suits on them.

The girl looked up as she heard the jingle of the boy's hooks slapping against the cell bar. "Atrum?" she asked hopefully. Atrum smirked "In the flesh Amaya. Come on we've got to free the others and get out of here!" he exclaimed. Amaya nodded before she said "Stand back, I've been preparing for this for some time." Atrum nodded and moved to the side as he watched Amaya turn around so her back was facing the cell door and spread her legs one in front of the other. She then Channeled Water natured chakra through her feet and yelled "Suiton: Baku Suishouha!" The water chakra exploded from her feet in the form of water bubbles that demolished the cell door that held her.

Rising to her feet she walked out of the now open cell door and said "Tobiume is right down the hall and Kuuki was taken to the **room**." Atrum gave an involuntary shiver; the **room** was a large interrogation style room, with one large circle in the center filled with seal arrays, and seven pods rotating around it. The pods were for the prisoners; it allowed the interrogators to use chakra to dive into their mind and extract information out of them. But now it's a brainwashing machine.

Atrum turned to Amaya "You free Tobiume and spread the word that we'll come back to save the others I'm going to free Kuuki." Amaya nodded and she and Atrum split off to free their comrades.

Atrum raced down the hall and stopped at another metal door. Rearing back a leg he let loose another fang blowing the door wide open and rushed inside. His eye widened in fury as he saw Kuuki staring at him from a glowing seal covered pod. "Kuuki!" he cried as he ran towards the pod, Kuuki's eyes widened as she mouthed the words "Behind You!" Atrum felt his senses go off and ducked under a blow that would have taken his head.

Spinning around he faced his attacker and paled. He was about 6'5 and had big muscular arms. His hair was silver and he had glowing blue eyes. He wore a standard Jonin Mist uniform and had metal gauntlets on his arms that covered his hands. Covering his face was a skull designed facemask. "Just where are you going hmm?" he rumbled. Atrum shivered his voice sounded like nails on a chalk board and his breath came out in a faint hiss. "What's it you Fuck Face!" he snapped. The man growled at the barb before he slammed his fists together producing a large charge of electricity. "I'm here to stop your little escape Atrum Hoshigaki. The Superior has given me full access to my power and with it I will CRUSH YOU LIKE A BUG!" he screamed as he sent a lightning fast jab towards Atrum.

He ducked under the blow before responding with a wind enhanced kick that made a shallow cut in the man's face. The man roared as he lifted Atrum by his offending leg and swung him into a wall where he promptly slid down in a daze. Shaking his head from the blow Atrum leaped to the side to avoid another punch to the head and launched another fang at the mammoth of a man.

The man's eyes widened as he was pushed back from the force of the blow before he threw the fang to the side and quickly struck Atrum with an uppercut before slamming him to the ground. As he coughed up blood Atrum felt his conscious fading, he groaned in pain before he shakily rose to his feet once more.

"Is that all you've got Rai Maunten?" he scoffed weakly and flipped him off. Rai (the muscle man) growled before an evil smirk stretched across his face. "Well let's see how tough you are when I do THIS!" he threw three exploding tags on the pod that held Kuuki and activated the seal causing the timer to slowly count down.

"Now you have to get past me in order to leave; but can you beat me at the price of your friend?" he stated smugly. Atrum lowered his head so his bangs covered his face "You…" he muttered as he shook with fury, "Bastard!" he yelled as he let loose another fang.

Rai smirked as he grabbed the fang and launched it back at him; his smirk grew wider as he watched Atrum get hit in the chest and went sprawling back blood spraying the air.

**(Que: Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec)**

As he hit the cold floor Atrum felt hot rage '_Why? Why can't I kill him?'_ he thought darkly '_I need more power…'_ he was surprised when a voice answered back '_I can help you with that…'_ Closing his eyes he found himself in a spherical cage floating above the water suspended by chains. Across and beside him stood two similar cages each housing a replica of him. The one beside him was much more feminine version of him with a small, slight frame, pretty face and a matching jacket and outfit. Strangely enough she had two small angel wings sprouting from her shoulder blades.

The one across from him held a teenager that look just like him only much older. She to was a girl and had windswept hair, and wore the same pants as Atrum, she didn't wear a straightjacket but instead wore a tight blue leather jacket with a dark blue sleeveless shirt. Her eyes were the same amber color as him but the pupil was in the shape of a recycling symbol with bisecting centre lines. She wore a cocky smirk on her lips as she gazed into Atrum's eyes.

"_So we finally meet face to face…_" she cooed softly her voice sweet like vanilla and as feathery as the wind. "Where the hell am I? And why am I stuck in a cage!" Atrum yelled. The replica beside him sighed "_**You are in your mind; brother… the cage represents your emotions; guarded and locked away… If you wish to get free you must open up…"**_ she softly spoke.

Atrum grumbled to himself before he said "Do any of you have a name?" The one with the angel wings spoke "_**I am Lumen; your good emotions.**_" She turned to the windswept one "_**Her name is Repletus.**_" Repletus smirked "_Now then we've gotten of topic and time is not on our side._" Her amber eyes glowed "_I can help you gain power but you must first use a technique known as Souru Kusari."_ Atrum tilted his head "What the hell is that?"

"_It's a jutsu that lets us combine our souls together for synchronized attacks…"_ Repletus explained hurriedly. Atrum growled '_Soul Chain? I never heard of this technique before!'_ he flinched when he heard the terrified scream of Kuuki reached his ears. "Fine I'll do it!" he yelled.

Repletus smirked "_Good_" she turned to Lumen, "_Now you and Atrum need to first get your chakra in sync. To do so just keep suppressing your Chakra until I say to stop then just imagine a chain stretching from your chest to the other._" She explained.

Atrum and Lumen both nodded and sat down in their cages and began to follow Repletus's directions. As they suppressed their chakra they felt a tug at their chests. Opening their eyes they were surprised to find a fairly long chain starting from Atrum's left side and ending at Lumen's right side of her chest.

Repletus's smirk grew wider as she saw that they had finished the first step "_Now I need you to make these handsigns __**Hitsuji, Ushi, Inu, Tori, Ryu, Tori, Hitsuji**__ and yell the name of the jutsu._" She explained.

Atrum and Lumen nodded and clapped their hands together before they flowed through handsigns ending with Hitsuji and yelled "Ninpou: Souru Kusari!" a burst of chakra exploded between the two and when Atrum opened his eyes in the real world he let loose a feral smirk.

He rose to his feet as the Chakra sealing restraints broke and shattered from the amount of chakra expelled from his body. Raising his arms he was surprised when he could glance at his hands. Clenching his fists he reached up to his face and removed his eyepatch revealing that both of his eyes were now feline. Rai took a step back '_what just happened?_' he thought. Atrum looked over his shoulder and was surprised when he saw Lumen behind him! She walked from behind him and stood at his side. She reached out towards Atrum with a small smile on her face "_come on Atrum~_" Atrum grasped her hand and reared his Right Leg back; Lumen followed this action and reared her right leg back as well. With a grunt they both swung their leg at the same time resulting in a much larger fang of wind being launched then usual.

Rai's eye widened as he tried to block the giant fang but was soon overwhelmed by the power and was sent flying back where he crashed into the wall where the fang then exploded in a huge burst of wind.

Lowering their legs Lumen/Atrum ran over to Kuuki's pod and ripped the tags off and freed her from the pod. Atrum/Lumen took notice of her appearance. Kuuki had dirty blonde hair, with hazel cat ears atop her head. Her eyes were amber like Atrum's and she wore a simple white medical gown with a black cat's tail waved from underneath it.

Atrum watched as Lumen gave him a small smile and faded back into his subconscious, grabbing Kuuki he placed her in his back and turned to leave when a loud roar caught his attention. Rai slammed his gauntlet covered fist into the air and with a loud burst of electricty he jumped into the air and landed in front of the startled duo.

"You think that your puny attack had an effect on me?" he scoffed as he slammed his fists together creating a large electric pulse. Atrum narrowed his eyes as he took a step back. '_Kuso… I'm low on chakra and Kuuki can't fight yet! Dammit! What can I do?'_ Tensing his legs he prepared to run when he felt the rushing affects of the Souru Kusari flood his body. He turned expecting to see Lumen but was surprised when Repletus appeared behind him with her arms wrapped around his neck as she pressed her buxom body against his back and whispered in his ear "It seems that you require my help after all." In a seductive tone, Atrum blushed as felt her breasts push against his back, "What do I have to do?" he asked quietly.

Repletus smirked cruelly "Just let me guide you…" she trailed off as she reared her right leg back and channeled chakra though it, "Follow my actions Atrum!" she yelled. Atrum nodded and reared his right leg back and channeled Chakra into it causing the leg to glow with blue energy. Then with a grunt Repletus swung her leg in the air and as the chakra left her leg she quickly switched it to Wind natured chakra resulting in the fang having blue ridges as it slammed into Rai launching him back into another pile of ruble.

Smirking in satisfaction Repletus let out a sadistic laugh and faded back into Atrum's subconscious. Shifting Kuuki's weight Atrum gave on last look at Rai and let a sad smile play across his face "Sorry…Rai" he spoke as he turned and leaped out of the hole he made and met with Amaya and Tobiume outside the gate and left the village of the bloody mist…


End file.
